


RFFA Lovefest 2019 Drabbles

by Zabeta



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age play but not for real, Bitter Kylo, Drabbles, F/M, Force Visions, Gen, Infant Ben Solo, Make-up Artist AU, Modern Era, POV Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabeta/pseuds/Zabeta
Summary: Whatever spills out in response to Lovefest prompts, all <=100 words.





	1. Heart (i): Head Over Feet AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a poster in the subway and Ever-so-Reylo's [Head Over Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149329/chapters/37733345)

The heart-shaped sunglasses are the last straw.

From his knees, he had seen the patent-leather shoes and candy-striped knee socks. His eyes had scanned up, following her tanned thighs to where they - finally - disappeared into the pleated skirt. She rapped him under the chin with a - lollipop? - so he continued past the rolled-up waistband, across the wisp of a cotton blouse. He had lingered on the cherry-red lips before he found the sunglasses.

Now his cock forces itself against the folds of denim at his crotch. “Good God, Rey.”

“You call me brat so often. Thought I’d test a theory.”


	2. Heart (ii): Rehearsal in the Black Box

The rest of the cast faded to a buzz around Ben’s face; the way his pale skin glowed against the dull black walls; the inward look as he pushed his breath into his diaphragm; the obscene stretch and pucker of his lips around the words of the warm-up,

    _Light of my life,_

_       Fire of my loins… _

She felt his baritone resonate in her own chest, where her heart began to match the rise and fall of it,

        _My sin,_

_        My soul, _

_        My sal-va-tion… _

Until it stopped altogether when he turned her stare back on her, sharp with awareness,

        _My Lo-lee-ta._


	3. Red(i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: red  
> Words: 100

The Force visits her in different colors. It starts as a tint across the world in front of her. Other sounds fade in, and sometimes that is all there is. If visions follow, they will overlay reality until she chooses which layer needs her attention more.

There are no patterns to the colors. The Force has shown her a younger Kylo washed in indigo. Grass green heralded Leia’s disembodied, exasperated voice. There was red, too, before the Supremacy. Her vision of their future had been the golden red of sunrise, but that is the only color she hasn’t seen since.


	4. Red (ii)

She turned to her station and automatically began to reassemble everything, putting the lid back on the Kryolan palette, gathering crumpled tissues and blackened q-tips. 

She reached for the champagne they’d had to ‘celebrate’ the wrap and knocked over the fake blood, splattering her arm and ruining her new tin of setting powder.

“Kylo-FUCKing-Ren!” She swore. The tears started to flow as she wiped at her arm, smearing the blood into an ugly mess. “Kylo-FUCKing-Ren, I’m an idiot!” and she sat down in the chair that was still warm from his body and let the tears have their way.


	5. Love(i): Love, Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU...I had space for four more words but couldn't decide what Rey does next. What do you think?

The stack of sealed envelopes had been tucked into her suitcase. Each was labeled in his flowing handwriting with a city on her itinerary. The third one, labeled Chennai, was the shortest of all. A few lines of advice, a wish for her safety, nothing more. But centered at the bottom, thick and dark and deliberate, neatly surrounded by empty paper, he had signed it, “Love, Kylo.”

She had learned that he wrote nothing casually, said nothing he did not mean. What might have been a throwaway from Poe or Rose was a declaration from him. 


	6. Love(ii): We love you, Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitter Kylo

He didn’t trust love, wasn’t really sure what it was supposed to mean. 

His mother’s love hadn’t been enough to keep him in the light. His father said he loved him, there at the end, but Han always did have a knack for heroic pronouncements. Certainly the word hadn’t crossed his lips when his poor, dead son was around to appreciate it.

It made more sense to him that they had deluded themselves, saying love but meaning “what we need you to be.” If they had ever truly seen him, love would not be the word they used any more.


	7. Love (iii): New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia POV

Two days after Ben was born, she realized how everything had changed. She woke up from a too-brief nap to bright sunshine and a sudden awareness that a part of her heart was now out in the world, exposed. Her only real job now was to keep him safe, to fight for him if need be, to wrap him in love. She watched him sleep, his legs twitching though he was swaddled tight. It struck her that one day those skinny legs would grow enough to carry him out of her sight, and the horror of it stole her breath.


End file.
